yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 030
"The World Sora Wants!" is the thirtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the March 2018 issue of V Jump, released on January 21, 2018. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki and Yuri vs. Sora Shiunin Turn 2: Yuya Yuya sets a card. Turn 3: Sora Sora obtains an Action Card. He places "Frightfur Claw Pirate" (PS: 4) and "Frightfur Bone Diver" (PS: 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Frightfur Meister" (0/0), who cannot be attacked, as long as there is a "Frightfur" Monster on the field. He activates its effect, Special Summoning another copy of "Frightfur Sadmarine" in Attack Position. He activates the second effect of "Frightfur Meister", tributing two copies of "Frightfur Sadmarine" to Special Summon "Frightfur Daredevil" (3000/2500) from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, whose Level equals to the sum of Levels of copies of "Frightfur Sadmarine". "Frightfur Dare-Devil" attacks "Enter-Mate Mer☆Maid", whose effect changes its battle position, to Defense Position. The attack continues and "Frightfur Dare-Devil" destroys "Enter-Mate Mer☆Maid". The effect of "Frightfur Dare-Devil" triggers, dealing Yuya 1000 LP damage (Yuya: 2400 → 1400 LP). At this point, Yuri takes the Duel over for Yuya. Turn 4: Yuri Yuri obtains an Action Card. He places "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" (PS: 8) and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" (PS: 1). He activates "Pendulum Fusion", using monsters in Pendulum Zones as Materials for Fusion Summon. He fuses "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Starving Venemy Dragon" (2500/2000). Yuri activates its effect, negating the effects of "Frightfur Dare-Devil" and applying them to "Starving Venemy Dragon", as well as decreasing the ATK and DEF of "Frightfur Dare-Devil" by 500 ("Frightfur Dare-Devil": 3000/2500 → 2500/2000) and inflicting 500 LP damage to Sora (Sora: 4000 → 3500). Yuri activates the Action Card "Bubble Down", decreasing the ATK of a monster by the same amount it was decreased during this turn. He targets "Frightfur Dare-Devil" ("Frightfur Dare-Devil": 2500 → 2000 ATK). "Starving Venemy Dragon" attacks and destroys "Frightfur Dare-Devil" (Sora: 3500 → 3000 LP). Due to its applied effect, "Starving Venemy Dragon" deals 1000 LP damage to Sora (Sora: 3000 → 2000 LP). Turn 5: Sora Yuri obtains an Action Card. Sora Normal Summons "Fluffal Bear" (0/0). He activates the effect of "Frightfur Meister", Special Summoning a Level 4 "Frightfur Unit" (either a "Fluffal", "Edge Imp" or "Frightfur") monster from his Deck that shares a name with the monster on his field. He Special Summons a copy of "Fluffal Bear". Sora activates the Pendulum Effect of "Frightfur Claw Pirate", destroying "Frightfur Bone Diver" from his other Pendulum Zone to Special Summon a "Frightfur" Monster, whose Pendulum Scale is lower than that of the destroyed monster. He Special Summons "Frightfur Dare-Devil" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard. Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Meister", tributing "Frightfur Dare-Devil" and two copies of "Fluffal Bear" to Special Summon "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" (2000/3000). "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" attacks "Starving Venemy Dragon", and the former's ATK is raised by 300 for each "Frightfur Unit" monster in Sora's Graveyard. Five cards of that archetype are in Sora's Graveyard ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary": 2000 → 3500 ATK). "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" destroys "Starving Venemy Dragon" (Yuri: 1400 → 400 LP). Yuri activates the effect of "Starving Venemy Dragon", placing it in his Pendulum Zone (PS: 1). Upon the end of turn, the ATK of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" is returned to normal ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary": 3500 → 2000 ATK). Finally, "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" allows Sora to send a number of "Frightfur Unit" monsters from his Deck, equal to the Level of monster it destroyed by battle this turn. He sends eight cards, including a copy of "Frightfur Sadmarine". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors *In the magazine version there are several errors. These errors are fixed in the volume version: **The Level 8 "Frightfur Meister" was Pendulum Summoned, despite the Pendulum Scales of Sora's monsters in Pendulum Zones being 1 and 8. **Using "Frightfur Claw Pirate", Sora destroyed "Frightfur Bone Diver", to summon a monster with lesser level, "Frightfur Dare-Devil", from his Graveyard. However, the Level of "Frightfur Dare-Devil" and Pendulum Scale of "Frightfur Bone Diver" are equal. **Sora sent eight "Frightfur Unit" cards to his Graveyard, by the effect of "Dangerous Fightfur Nightmary". However, the latter's should have sent seven cards, equal to the Level of "Starving Venemy Dragon".